CLANNAD SPRING SEASON
by HARU PROJECT
Summary: Una nueva vida se viene para todos; Tomoya y Haru se van a vivir a Tokio donde Tomoya entra en la Universidad de Tokio para ser un electricista profesional y Haru continúa sus estudios en un instituto de la ciudad, donde conoce a Yuma, quien cambiará la vida de todos... es mi segundo fic, y creo que unas buenas críticas no me harían mal... ¡comenten! :)
1. COSAS QUE HAY QUE SABER

**Capítulo 1: Datos que tienes que saber antes de leer el Fic.**

No subiré capítulos por ahora pero les daré algunos detalles que hay que dar a conocer, y luego la sinopsis:

Puntos que tienen que saber sobre la historia que en CLANNAD: Winter Season no se especificaron o no quedaron muy claros:

1-Su fue encontrada en la carretera por una trabajadora de un hogar de niños; luego se la llevaron a un asilo producto del V.C.A. (es necesario leer el Capítulo 8/One Shoot de CLANNAD: Winter Season).

2-Tomoya y Haru comenzaron a vivir juntos, y se trasladaron a Tokio, para que Haru terminara sus estudios, y Tomoya entrara a la Universidad de Tokio para ser un electricista profesional (a la vez trabajaba para mantener el hogar y los estudios de Haru y de él)

_**Ahora la sinopsis:**_

Un mes después de que Tomoya y los demás salvaran a Ushio de las garras de Su, y comenzara a vivir con Haru, una nueva vida se viene para todos; Tomoya y Haru se van a vivir a Tokio donde Tomoya entra en la Universidad de Tokio para ser un electricista profesional, y Haru continúa sus estudios en un instituto de la ciudad donde se mudaron, donde conoce a Kaito, alguien que cambiará la vida de Haru y Tomoya por completo llevándolos a la desgracia…

Espero que te interese leer mi Fic, y que esperes a que se estrene, no he podido subirlo (y no podré durante un tiempo) ya que tengo mucho que hacer en el colegio (bendito sea quién invento el colegio), y porque no tengo Wi-Fi todavía (tengo que sobrevivir con un jodido módem que es ultramegahiper lento.


	2. NUEVO INSTITUTO

-Buenos días, Tomoya-Kun-Haru.

-Buenos días, cariño-Tomoya.

-¿Me dices la hora, por favor?

-Son las… 6:00.

-Es temprano todavía.

-Para mí no.

-¿Por qué? ¿No estarás pensando es "eso" verdad?

-¿Y si digo que sí?

-Etto… (Se sonroja) no me preocupa nada… _la verdad es que me gusta que piense así pero no quiero demostrarlo_… Tomoya-kun… quiero… quiero…

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Podríamos?…

-Podríamos qué

-¿Podríamos tener?…

-Ya te entendí, quieres que tengamos sexo… _si quiero pero lo que me preocupa es el tiempo; cuando me excito demasiado no me puedo controlar_… no creo que se pueda…

-Bueno, entonces, no te preocupes, no me importa… _tengo muchas ganas_…

-¿Seguro?

-_Maldición, a quién engaño_… etto… quiero que tengamos sexo…

-¿Y no era que te dolía?

-No me importa ahora… seré valiente…

-¿Seguro?... tú sabes que cuando me excito demasiado me demoro alrededor de una hora…

-Sí… segurísimo…

**Capítulo 2: "NUEVO INSTITUTO"**

Era una agradable mañana de día Viernes, casi todas las mañanas, Haru quería tener sexo con Tomoya, pero éste no quería mucho, ya que Haru era recién un joven de 17 años; había pasado un mes desde que ocurrió el rescate de Ushio; Tomoya le pidió el divorcio a Nagisa para estar junto a Haru… las cosas parecían marchar bien.

Luego de que terminaran de tener sexo, Haru se empieza a preparar para ir al instituto:

-Bueno, me voy, Tomoya-kun-Haru.

-Que te vaya bien, te amo mucho (lo besa)-Tomoya.

-Yo igual te amo… oye… ve el buzón… quizá llegaron algunas cartas

-De acuerdo…

Para llegar al instituto, Haru tiene que tomar el tren:

_-ATENCIÓN, SEÑORES PASAJEROS, LA PUERTA DEL TREN CERRARÁ EN UNOS INSTANTES, NO SE ACERQUE A LAS PUERTAS, REPITO, LA PUERTA DEL TREN CERRARÁ EN UNOS INSTANTES, NO SE ACERQUE A LAS PUERTAS-Operadora._

_-No me digas, hija de tu madre…_-Haru.

Lo que no sabía Haru, era que en el tren habían hombres pervertidos que toqueteaban a quien se cruce por su camino, y, le tocó a Haru…

-Etto, permiso, joven, disculpe…-Haru.

-(le toca la cadera y lo abraza) no te vayas-joven desconocido.

-Pero qué locuras estás haciendo.

-Nada, sólo te toqueteo…

-Déjame.

-No te vayas (le ve el símbolo del instituto y lo reconoce con facilidad), oye, ¿estás en el instituto de Tokio?

-Sí.

-Ahh, ¿qué clase?

-Clase 4-2 ¿y tú?

-La misma tuya… ah, y perdón por no presentarme, yo me llamo Yuma VY.

-Yo… etto… yo me llamo Haru Aida.

-¿Eres de aquí? ¿O te mudaste?

-Me he mudado, así que no conozco mucho el lugar

-No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré el lugar ¿sí?

-Gracias… la verdad es que estoy muy agradecido… oye… ¡suéltame!

-No.

-Yuma-kun.

-¡¿Yuma-kun?!... Shist (se sonroja)… cállate… nos miran raro…

-Y por qué…

-No lo sé… ahh… creen que somos novios…

-Eso nunca… ¡yo ya tengo uno!

-¡¿Qué?!

-No… nada… o… olvídalo.

-E… E… ¿ERES?

-Terminas la frase y te arrepentirás…

-¡Ok!

-Mira… al parecer hemos llegado…

-Sí… ese es tu nuevo instituto…

-WHOW

Se bajan del tren y se dirigen al Instituto de Tokio…

-Oye-Haru.

-Qué quieres…-Yuma.

-¿Te puedo decir "Yuma-kun"?

-Bueno… etto… ningún problema…

-Oye y… bueno… como ya nos conocemos un poco… ¿quieres que seamos amigos?

-Yo… nunca… yo nunca he tenido amigos… siempre estoy solo…y ahora… tú me haces feliz al pedirme mi amistad… ¡seamos amigos! No te seré infiel… ¿sí?

-¡Sí! Una pregunta… ¿dónde está nuestro salón?

-Se me olvidaba… está en el piso 5, al final del pasillo, la sala se encuentra aislada del resto de las demás, ya que es el último año en el instituto, y tienen que prestar mucha atención y concentración.

-¿Y los de la clase 4-1?

-Están junto a las demás salas… ah y dicen que en nuestra clase… en plena case nocturna se les apagan las luces y aparece una niña con un cuchillo.

-_Debe ser Su que ronda por el instituto buscándome_… que miedo…

-Oye, una pregunta, ¿por qué tienes unos moretones en el cuello?

-Etto (se sonroja)… no es nada…

-Déjame ver…

-No veas…

-Vamos…

-¡NO ME VEAS! (le da una bofetada)

-Perdón… me excedí demasiado… perdóname...

-Te contaré… esos moretones son los que me deja mi novio Tomoya, al tener sexo… eso es todo…

-Ahh… ¿seguro?

-Sí, no te preocupes…

-Está bien…

-Vamos a clases…

-Sí…

_**FIN DE CAPÍTULO**_

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO "Las cartas"._


	3. LAS CARTAS

**Capítulo 3: "LAS CARTAS"**

_Querida Haru-chan:_

_ He estado pensando en ti durante todo este tiempo (desde que te vi en la revista), y quiero decirte (lo he pensado bien) que te amo y quiero tener una relación contigo…_

_ Espero que estés bien y que te cuides mucho de los demás hombres que se te acerquen._

_ Atentamente._

_ Anónimo._

Una de las miles de cartas que Haru recibe día por medio de una persona anónima… Tomoya comenzó a preocuparse por la llegada de tantas cartas dirigidas para Haru... camino al Instituto, Haru se encuentra con Yuma en el tren preguntándole si era el quién había enviado la carta.

-Yo no te he enviado ninguna carta, Haru-Yuma.

-¿Seguro, Yuma-kun?-Haru.

-Segurísimo.

-Ok…

-Mejor vamos a clases…

-Sí.

-Oye…

-Dime…

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa hoy?, mis padres se fueron a Estados Unidos por asuntos de trabajo durante 1 año…

-¿Has estado solo un año?

-Se fueron hace un mes.

-Ahh, pero y ¿no te aterra estar solo?

-No… para nada… no nos salgamos del tema y dime si te quedas en mi casa hoy…

-¿A dormir?

-Sí…

-Bueno, etto… _Tomoya-kun va a la Universidad durante toda la noche y no regresa hasta el amanecer y sería buena idea_… Sí… quiero ir…

-Muchas gracias, la verdad es que no me gusta estar solo…

-No te preocupes (lo abraza), somos amigos ¿no?

-Si… te quiero, Haru (lo abraza).

-Como amigo, ¿no?

-Obvio… vamos… abrázame…

-Sí… Yuma-kun…

-Dime…

-¿No te importa que yo sea?...

-¿Rarito?

-Sí…

-No me importa…

(Suena la campana)

-Vamos a clases…

-Sí…

Durante todo el día, Haru estaba cerca de Yuma (y era lógico, pues eran amigos), pero sentía un leve cariño hacia él, aunque no quería decírselo… no quería decírselo por algún motivo personal… salen de clases y van a la casa de Tomoya y Haru a buscar cosas para la noche.

-Tomoya-kun, voy a casa de Yuma-kun a quedarme esta noche…-Haru.

-Ve mejor… me preocupa que quedes aquí solo en casa… Yuma, cuida de Haru ¿sí?-Tomoya.

-Sí… no te preocupes, Tomoya… sólo será una noche…-Yuma.

-Tomoya-kun, ve a revisar el buzón, porque quizá llegaron algunas cartas para ti…

-Sí, mi amor…

Tomoya al ver otra de las cartas, se la entregó a Haru… pero lo que no sabía era quién era el autor de esas cartas:

_Querida Haru-chan:_

_He decidido ir a verte un día de éstos… si tú quieres, podemos salir a dar una vuelta al centro comercial…en otras palabras, una cita… mi número es 6578992*… llámame, te estaré esperando._

_Atentamente._

_Anónimo._

_(N. del T: si el número escrito existe, es pura coincidencia)_

-Ya es el colmo, Haru… tenemos que saber quién es el autor de estas cartas de una vez por todas-Tomoya.

-Pero ¿cómo lo descubrirás?-Haru.

-Iremos al correo mañana en la tarde y descubriremos quién es el autor de las cartas.

-Sí… tienes razón…

-Ya son las 18:00 me tengo que ir, adiós mi amor, te quiero mucho…

-Yo también… nos vemos…

Tomoya se marcha a la universidad, dejando a Haru y a Yuma solos en la casa… Haru comenzó a preparar sus cosas para ir a la casa de Yuma…

-¿Estás listo, Haru?-Yuma.

-Sí… vámonos-Haru.

-Cierra con llave la puerta…

-Sí lo sé… tan idiota no soy

-Es que me preocupas…

-¿Te preocupo?

-Sí… me preocupas…

-Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias, Yuma, nunca he tenido un amigo como tú.

-Recuerda que nunca te seré infiel.

-Sí (lo abraza)

-Te quiero (lo abraza)

-Yo también, Yuma.

Comenzaron a caminar por la acera de la calle… no se dijeron nada… absolutamente nada… sólo una extraña fuerza hizo que se dieran las manos como si fueran novios… como si hubieran tenido alguna relación… un largo camino para llegar a su destino… tomar el tren y luego seguir caminando… la casa de Yuma quedaba en los suburbios de Tokio, en un lugar completamente desconectado de la ciudad; después de 1 hora, llegaron a su destino…

-¿Cómo lo haces para ir al Instituto, Yuma-kun?-Haru.

-Me vengo una hora antes… ¿por qué?-Yuma.

-Me refiero a la distancia.

-Para mí eso no es nada.

-Oye… ¿por qué nos dimos las manos?

-No lo sé (se sonroja)… ¿te molesta?

-Etto… no mucho (se sonroja)

-¿Te suelto?

-No…

-…

-No me sueltes… he estado aguantándome todo el día… Tomoya ya no me toma en cuenta… no me toma en cuenta como hace un mes atrás…

-¿Te duele que sea así, Haru?

-Sí… y… bueno, etto… lo he pensado muy bien… y…

-¿Y?...

-Yo…

-Yo qué…

-_Mejor no le digo… sí le digo… me tengo que armar de valor… él cree que yo soy estúpido, pero no es así… él es quien envía las cartas_… reconozco tu letra, Yuma-kun…

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De las miles y miles de cartas, Yuma-kun…

-Eso… eso… eso…

-Eso, eso, eso, eso qué… me dijiste que no me serías infiel… me das caricias, me abrazas, me das la mano, ¿te gusto?

-…

-Silencio absoluto, Yuma-kun…

-…

-No dices nada pero nada de nada… eres un mal amigo… te juzgué mal cuando te conocí… pero me equivoqué…

-Haru-chan…

-¡Nada de Haru-chan!

-Oye… perdón…

-¡No lo haré!... ¡me voy!...

-No te vayas…

-_No te vayas… eso es lo que me dijo cuándo nos conocimos_… Yuma-kun… (Llanto)

-No llores, Haru-chan… (Se pone triste)

-Yuma-kun…

-Qué pasa (llanto)

-Yo… yo te…

-Yo qué… dime, Haru-chan.

-¡TE AMO, YUMA-KUN!

-…

-…

-… sabía que ibas a decir eso… (Lo abraza)

-… ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que eras tú el autor de esas cartas?

-Porque no te quería hacer daño…

-¡Más daño me hiciste al no decirme!

-Perdón… (Su mano acaricia la cara de Haru)

-(Se sonroja) Yuma-kun…

-Haru-chan…

-Yuma-kun (comienza a acercarse a Yuma)

-Haru-chan… (Se acerca a Haru)

-Yuma-kun… (Más cerca)

-Haru-chan… (Demasiado cerca)

-Yuma-kun (se besan)

-Haru-chan… (Lo vuelve a besar, pero más lento)

-_En ese momento, yo… solamente me dejé llevar por la pasión… por la pasión que Tomoya nunca me daba… esa noche, con Yuma-kun, dormimos juntos… nunca la olvidaré… dormimos juntos y abrazados en su cama, su aliento soplaba mi cabeza… sus manos cálidas me acariciaban… sus labios… sus labios… sus labios ya son de mi propiedad… sus labios; los labios de Yuma-kun, son míos… de nadie más…_

-Has estado callado, Haru-chan.

-Es que me da vergüenza… hemos estado durmiendo desnudos durante media noche…

-Eso a mí no me importa…

-Pero, qué dirá Tomoya-kun al verme estos moretones que me dejaste…

-Yo nunca te hice el amor… esos moretones son los que él te deja… yo sólo te desnudé…

-Una pregunta, Yuma-kun.

-Dime…

-¿No le dirás a nadie que ye te amo?

-Nunca lo haría, yo también te amo.

-Otra pregunta.

-Dime.

-¿Me viste en una revista?

-Sí… te vi en una revista de personas más inteligentes.

-¿Y te enamoraste de mí, pensando que yo era una chica?

-Sí… pero cuando te conocí y eras un chico, mi amor hacia ti seguía creciendo.

-Es raro.

-Sí, un poco.

-Tengo sueño, Yuma-kun…

-Durmamos, ¿sí?

-Sí…

-(lo abraza)

-(lo abraza)

_**FIN DE CAPÍTULO**_

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO/ONE SHOOT: "Un nuevo Clannad ha renacido"._


	4. UN NUEVO CLANNAD HA RENACIDO

**Capítulo 4/One Shoot: "Un nuevo Clannad ha renacido"**

-¿Qué está pasando?-alma de la chica de Clannad.

-No lo sé… siento que hay una extraña fuera que me hace seguir caminando-alma del robot.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos, padre?

-No lo sé… pero veo una luz resplandeciente que es muy fuerte…

-Vamos hacia allá, padre, es Clannad.

-No lo sé… todavía tengo mis dudas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no creo que sea Clannad el lugar a donde quieres ir, hija.

-Padre, ese sí es Clannad… con el amor de las personas, éste lugar será nuevamente vida.

-Hija, no hables locuras.

-No son locuras, padre.

-¡Haru y Tomoya nos ayudarán!

-¡¿Tomoya?! Pero si a ese joven lo ayudamos hace 2 años atrás.

-Se divorció para estar con el amor de su vida, Haru.

-¡¿Haru?!

-Es el único sobreviviente del V.C.A de su familia.

-Entonces… Haru es de los Aida.

-Sí.

-¡¿Haru no ha sido infectado?!

-No, hasta el momento… pero no es el punto…

-Cierto…

-Siento que con el amor de Tomoya y Haru, el nuevo Clannad renacerá más rápido…

-Yo no lo creo… ¡Son chicos!…

-¡Y eso qué!

-…

-¡Vamos! Tú, Haru, Tomoya y yo reconstruiremos el nuevo Clannad con nuestras propias manos…

-Sí… pero… no estoy muy seguro de hacerlo… además… ni se han casado y tienen sexo…

-No se casan porque el matrimonio homosexual no está legalizado en Japón.

-Tienes razón…

-Espera… hay un obstáculo…

-¿Qué es?

-Es un tal Yuma VY que es el mejor amigo de Haru… al leer su pensamiento, me doy cuenta que Yuma está enamorado de Haru…

-Mmmmm… Pero… el amor que tú dices, ¿tiene que ser sí o sí entre Haru y Tomoya?

-Sí… espera… detecto otro problema más…

-¿Qué es ahora?

-Haru si tiene V.C.A, el problema es que su cuerpo lo aceptó de otra forma…

-Explícate…

-Lo aceptó de otra forma, entonces, el V.C.A de Haru consiste en… por todos los cielos… no puede ser…

-Dime, hija qué pasa…

-Haru puede quedar embarazado si no se cuida bien…

-Jajajajajajajajajaja, debe ser una broma, hija.

-Es verdad, Haru tiene Sistema reproductor Masculino y Femenino…

-Ya veo…

-Hay que decirle a Haru que no tenga sexo con Yuma, o si no, no podremos reconstruir el nuevo Clannad… a menos que el bebé muera y Yuma también…

-Hija…

-Es una hipótesis, ¿OK?

-Tú y tus locas hipótesis…

-Jijiji…

-Entonces…

-Tenemos que viajar al mundo de los humanos…

-Sí.

-¡VAMOS!

Ambas almas se dirigieron al mudo de los humanos, viendo a su paso, las escenas dramáticas del pasado de Su, que era muy oscuro y triste… lo que no sabían, era que, Yuma ya le había pedido la relación a Haru, y ya se estaban comenzando a debilitar… sólo Tomoya y Haru los podían salvar, para así crear un nuevo Clannad, donde las almas de las personas que hayan hecho cosas buenas y mueran, viajen a ese hermoso lugar, donde, no hay ni frío ni calor… todo será templado y colorido… en el patio del Instituto de Tokio, estaban Yuma y Haru sentados, conversando sobre la posible relación amorosa…

-Yuma-kun…-Haru.

-Dime, Haru-Yuma.

-No estarás exagerando ¿verdad?

-No… es verdad… yo quiero que seas mi novio…

-No lo sé, Yuma-kun…

-Tómate tu tiempo… si es posible espero meses a tu respuesta…

-Sí, gracias… lo pensaré… Yuma-kun…

-Qué…

-Voltéate…

-Para qué.

-Sólo hazlo…

-Ah… se me olvidó decirte que ella es Maika, la nueva integrante del curso, que llegó este año, igual que tú…

-Mmm… es linda, ¿no lo crees?

-Tú sabes que la persona más hermosa para mí eres tú…

-(se sonroja) Etto… muchas gracias, Yuma-kun… para mi gusto… tú igual eres…

-… completa la frase…

-Tú igual eres… _a quién rayos engaño_… _Yuma-kun me excita_… ¡eres hermoso y me excitas!

-… _no lo puedo creer_… _Haru se ha confesado_… etto, voy a ver a Maika, ¿sí?

-… ve, haz lo que quieras…

-… (Sale en busca de Maika)

Las almas de Clannad llegaron al mundo de los humanos, y vieron la situación… se le acercaron a Haru que estaba en la cafetería del instituto en forma de luces…

-Yuma-kun nunca se ha comportado así conmigo… será porque quizá… se enamoró de Maika…-Haru.

_-Hola, Haru-kun_-alma de la chica de Clannad.

_-Tenemos algo que decirte_-alma del robot.

-¿Dónde están?... no los veo…

_-Tú no puedes vernos… pero nosotros a ti sí…_

_-Rápido hija, cuéntale a Haru lo que ocurrirá…_

-¿De qué se trata? Me están asustando…

_-Mira: tú no tienes que tener relaciones amorosas ni sexuales con Yuma; me explico… no sé si te habrán contado la historia de la chica que murió y que luego resucitó, diciendo que había encontrado a un robot y a una chica… en fin, esa niña era Ushio Okazaki, hija de tu novio… y… te queremos pedir que, jamás te separes de Tomoya… porque así, un nuevo Clannad renacerá, haciendo que todas las almas de las personas buenas, lleguen allí… pero solamente renacerá si el amor entre tú y Tomoya es más grande que el de su relación anterior, es decir, con Nagisa…_

_-Por favor, ayúdanos a reconstruirlo…_

-Es una tarea complicada… Tomoya y yo vivimos juntos, pero, él ya no me toma en cuenta hace un mes… y… ni siquiera hemos tenido tanto sexo… y… me…

_-En fin… esto queda en las manos de Tomoya y de ti… por favor, ayúdanos en esta gran tarea…_

_-Así tú y Tomoya, cuando mueran, serán transportados a Clannad… adiós…_

-Pero… yo…

_-Adiós Haru… piénsalo…_

Las luces se esfumaron, justo cuando Yuma trajo a Maika… era una joven de 18 años de pelo muy largo, pareciera que ella era una gran cantante… pero era muy bella, tenía el cabello demasiado hermoso…

-Hola, Yuma-kun… regresaste-Haru.

-Sí… Haru-chan, te presento a Maika… ella es mi amiga de la infancia… la conocí cuando éramos niños… disculpa por no decirte… y bueno, Maika, Haru, Haru, Maika-Yuma.

-Etto… hola, Haru-Maika.

-Hola, Maika…

-Bueno… la campana va a sonar (suena la campana) ya sonó… vamos a clases, ¿sí?

-Sí, Yuma-chan…

-_¡¿Yuma-chan?!... parece que Yuma no me tomará en cuenta por un largo tiempo… ahora está junto a su amiga de la infancia, Maika… pero ahora si me pongo a pensar sobre lo que me dijeron esas dos voces… pondré en práctica esa tarea… no quiero ir a un lugar oscuro, cuando muera… le conversaré a Tomoya…_

_**FIN DE CAPÍTULO**_

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "De vuelta con el amor de mi vida"_


	5. DE VUELTA CON EL AMOR DE MI VIDA

_NOTA: EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR NO ERA ONE SHOOT… ES UN CAPÍTULO DE LA TRAMA._

**Capítulo 5: "De vuelta con el amor de mi vida"**

_-No soporto más… quiero tener a alguien que me tome en cuenta y que me ame… también tengo ganas de… ganas de… tengo ganas de tener sexo con Tomoya, pero él es… es muy… no lo sé… tampoco me puedo consolar con Yuma, porque se reencontró con su mejor amiga Maika… ah… tengo una idea… apenas llegue a casa, empujaré a Tomoya a la cama, y tendremos sexo por mucho tiempo… ahh… Tomoya-kun… te amo mucho… y ahora que lo pienso… Yuma me gusta pero no como me gusta Tomoya…_ ¡oh, un manga!… dice… "Junjou Romantica"… veo la parte trasera por la sinopsis… etto…"Misaki Takahashi es un joven que quiere ingresar a la Universidad en la carrera de economía, pero lo malo es que no comprende lo que estudia, y tiene muchas calificaciones bajas… por lo que el mejor amigo de su hermano, Usami Akihiko, decide ayudarlo, y Misaki se enamora profundamente de él, hasta llegar a confesarse"… _se ve que es muy bueno… maldición que estoy pensando… yo nunca he leído mangas Yaoi… ahora que lo pienso… podría leer este tipo de mangas para basarme en las temáticas, e imitar las partes de sexo, y… Haru Aida… eres todo un genio…_ ¡el tren!... (Se sube al tren) uff, me alcancé a subir al tren… _este día ha sido muy cansador… ya me muero de ganas de estar con Tomoya en la cama… lo amo mucho… ojalá que alcance a llegar a casa, o si no tendrá que ser mañana…_-Haru.

El día más agotador de Haru… que las dos luces le visiten, que conozca a Maika, la amiga de la infancia de Yuma, y el viajar en tren…

Ese día fue demasiado corto para ser verdad… Tomoya estaba esperando a Haru para conversar sobre los problemas que han tenido últimamente, pero Haru estaba tan "caliente" que quiso apenas de llegar a casa, sexo… Tomoya le abre la puerta…

-Hola, mi amor-Tomoya.

-Hola, cariño… te extrañaba mucho-Haru.

-¿De cuándo que me tratas de cariño, dulzura, o me tratas con amor?

-Deja de preguntar cosas ilógicas, Tomoya-kun.

-Haru… hoy me…

-No… no quiero hablar sobre los problemas que hemos tenido… (Lo besa) te amo mucho, nunca más nos separemos… (Lo empuja a la pared, cierra la puerta y comienza a sacarle la ropa).

-H…Haru… ¿qué te está pasando?

-Te amo… te amo (le saca la camisa).

-O… oye… Haru… por… (Se comienza a excitar)… yo… yo… yo también te amo, Haru… (Comienza a desnudarlo)… siempre te he amado…

-Así me gusta que me trates… te amo mucho… haz lo que quieras conmigo… te amo demasiado… vamos a la cama ¿sí?

-Etto… claro… (Lo toma en brazos y lo lleva a la habitación)

-¿Como en la primera vez?

-Como en la primera vez, Haru

-Entonces (cae en la cama)… comencemos…

-Eso es lo que voy a hacer, Haru… (Se saca los pantalones)… ¿estás listo, Haru?

-Sí… _esta vez seré muy valiente_…

-Uh, uh, uh...

-_Tomoya está demasiado duro…_ _me excita demasiado…_

-¿Te sientes bien, Haru?

-No te preocupes, mi amor… estoy bien…

-Bueno… es que tú… me preocupas… me preocupas demasiado… te amo mucho Haru… siempre te he amado… ahora continuaré…

-_Se siente muy bien… es algo excitante lo que siento en mí… me gusta tener sexo con Tomoya, él es como… él es como… ¿mi padre? (llanto)_

-¿Qué te pasa Haru?... se supone que querías que te lo metiera y ahora estás llorando… no te entiendo en realidad, cariño… (Lo saca de ahí)… vamos… cuéntame por qué lloras…

-Es que recuerdo cuando… recuerdo cuando mi padre me violó hace no mucho… y, bueno… me sentí como en esa vez…

-Vamos, mi amor… no llores… todo está bien (lo abraza)…

-Lo sé (se detiene el llanto)… Tomoya-kun… ¿continuemos?

-Sí… etto… ¿así?

-No… así duele…

-¿O así?

-Se siente muy bien, Tomoya-kun…

-Haru… tú eres la mejor persona que he tenido en este mundo… nunca más nos separemos…

-Sí, cariño… nunca más volvamos a separarnos…

-Sí… Haru… ah que bien se siente…

-También se siente muy bien…

-¿Me corro?

-¿Correrte?

-Sí…

-Este día es el mejor día de mi vida… vamos… córrete dentro…

-Ok… uf… uf… ah… ah

-Ah, ah, ah, ay… ¡AY!

-Uf…

-Ah… Tomoya-kun… esto se siente muy bien…

-Cierto… ups, lo siento… me corrí demasiado…

-No te preocupes…me gusta…

-Haru…

-Dime…

-P… pue… ¿puedes?...

-Dime…

-¿Puedes lamerlo?

-¿Lamerlo?...

-Sí…

-Es mi primera vez, mi amor…

-Entonces no seré tan exigente…

-No… lo lameré…

-Ok…

-Aquí vamos… _se siente muy bien…_

-Oh sí, Haru… así…

-Creo que eso será suficiente… luego me acostumbraré más seguido…

-Ok…

-Tomoya-kun…

-Dime…

-¿Me puedes vestir?... ¡AHH! ¡AHH!

-Haru… qué te pasa… HARU…

-Duele… ¡AH! ¡AY! ¡AY!

-¡HARU!

-(Se desmaya)

-Haru… reacciona… Haru…

-…

-Haru…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Haru…

-¿Eh qué?

-Ah… Haru, mi amor… qué alivio…

-¿Qué me habrá pasado?

-No lo sé…

-Me siento un poco mareado…

-Espérame…

-¡Caíste!

-Uyyy…

-Tomoya-kun…

-Dime, mi amor…

-¿No has sabido nada del matrimonio homosexual?

-No han dicho nada en las noticias…

-Hum…

-Ten paciencia… no te preocupes...

-Sí lo sé…

-Vamos a cenar ¿sí?

-Sí… ¿qué hora es?

-¡MALDICIÓN! Tengo que ir a la universidad… se me olvidó por completo al tener seco contigo…

-Perdón…

-No te preocupes… yo me las arreglaré (se comienza a vestir)

-Sí…

-(Se termina de vestir) Bueno, etto… Haru, adiós…

-Adiós, Tomoya-kun…

-(Abre la puerta)

-¡ESPERA!

-Qué…

-¿Y mi beso?

-Etto (se sonroja)…

-(Se sonroja)

-(Lo besa en la boca)

-Adiós, mi amor…

-¡Adiós!

_-Te amo con toda mi alma, Tomoya… jamás nos separemos… lo que más quiero…es estar junto a ti…_

_**FIN DE CAPÍTULO**_

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "En la clase de Música"_


	6. EN LA CLASE DE MÚSICA

**Capítulo 6: "En la clase de Música"**

-¡Estas clases son de lo mejor que hay!-Maika.

-Es porque cantas excelente… si yo cantara con una voz angelical… OK NO-Haru.

-No te preocupes Haru-chan… ¡cierto! Hoy hay evaluación de canto…-Yuma.

-¡YUPI! Me encanta cantar.

-No me digas, Maika-san… Yuma-kun… ¿y si hacemos un dueto?

-No…

-Yuma-san… es tu mejor amigo ¿no?

-Cierto, cierto…

-Era broma… claro que haré un dueto con mi mejor amigo (se le acerca para decirle algo en el oído)… digo, con mi novio…

-¿Se puede saber de qué carajo están hablando?

-Cosas de hombres…

-Sí… ahora viene Kotomi-sensei.

-Cállense…

-OK

La que hace las clases de música era nada más ni nada menos que Kotomi Ichinose…

-Bueno… comencemos rápido la clase… ¿quién quiere cantar primero su canción?-Kotomi.

-¡YO! ¡YO!-Maika.

-Pues… adelante…

-Esta canción se llama En tu Mirar…

-Deléitenos…

-_EN TUS MANOS, ME LEVANTO ME SIENTO MUY FELIZ_

_DE TU BOCA, ALIMENTO MI ALMA, Y COMIENZO A VIVIR_

_EN TUS OJOS, ME HIPNOTIZO, Y NO PUEDO CON ESTA OBSESIÓN_

_CON UN BESO, BASTARÁ_

_VOLAREMOS TÚ Y YO_

_SOLO TÚ Y NADIE MÁS, NADIE COMO TÚ SOLO TÚ NO HAY MÁS_

_QUIEN TRAS UNA CAIDA ME AYUDARÁ A LEVANTAR_

_ENAMORADA DE TI ESTOY, POR SIEMPRE SERÁS MI ÁNGEL GUARDIÁN_

_VEN A MÍ, TE NECESITO, QUIERO PODER DISFRUTAR_

_QUE ME MIMES, ME BESES, ME ABRACES, ME AMES, SER LA AFORTUNADA DE PODER BESARTE_

_ME PIERDO Y NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR QUE MI ALMA GEMELA SOLO EN VEO EN TU MIRAR…_

-Muy buena canción… es muy romántica…

-Sí…muchas gracias…

*aplausos*

_**FIN DE CAPÍTULO**_

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL HALLOWEN: "El dulce de Haru"_


	7. ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN

_NOTA: ESTE ES UN ESPECIAL POR HALLOWEEN, POR LO TANTO, NO INFLUYE EN LA TRAMA… ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE ESPECIAL :3_

**Especial Halloween: "El dulce de Haru"**

-AAUAUU~ me siento sin ganas de hacer nada… Tomoya-kun… ¿me acompañarás a buscar dulces?-Haru.

-No lo sé…tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes…-Tomoya.

-Vamos, di que sí…

-No podré… una pregunta ¿de qué te disfrazarás?

-De gatito…

-Mmmm… _Haru disfrazado de gatito_… ¡es excitante!

-¡¿Excitante?!

-Sí… ¡vamos a buscar tu disfraz!

-Iré solo…

-Pero…

-Tienes que preparar tus exámenes… y comprendo que quieres ir, ya que somos novios, pero, si tienes cosas que preparar, entonces no… lo siento…además Yuma me hizo el traje… ojalá que me quede bien…

-¡¿Qué Yuma qué?!

-Yuma me hizo el traje…

-Y… y…

-Exacto… me tomó las medidas… pero no te preocupes… solo fue eso… nada más… eres un pervertido, mi amor… te imaginas cosas que no son… Yuma no me ama… cálmate…

-Ok, Ok… me calmaré… ahora me levantaré, y tú también… hay que preparar el desayuno…

-Sí…

Era Halloween… el día preferido de Haru… Haru le mandó a Yuma que le hiciera el traje, porque él era un buen modista… aunque es mejor cantante… ese día, Haru, luego de tomar desayuno, fue al Instituto, pero fue a la casa de Yuma a buscar su disfraz… Maika se iba a disfrazar de hada…

-Este es tu traje, Haru-chan…-Yuma.

-Uy, está hermoso… gracias Yuma-kun… (Lo abraza) a Tomoya-kun le va a encantar…-Haru.

-Quizá llegue a excitarse… sabes que Tomoya es un pervertido…

-Esa es la idea…

-¿Ok?

-Ah, y ¿cuántos son por el traje?

-1500 yenes…

-Ok… aquí tienes…

-¿Vendrás para acá o no?

-Voy a ver, porque Tomoya-kun tiene que preparar sus exámenes…

-Comprendo…

-Pero creo que sí… tranquilo… sé que quieres que venga para acá… pero ya es tarde… aunque mira, son las 20:00.

-Ya veo… no importa… pero… ¿puedes probarte el traje de gatito?

-¿Para qué?

-Vamos… pruébatelo

-¿Tienes alguna habitación? Es que me tengo que desnudar…

-Hazlo frente a mí… no te preocupes… no te veré…

-Etto (se sonroja)… aquí vamos… (Se saca la ropa, quedando desnudo completamente)…

-¿Listo?

-No todavía… oye… ¿me puedes ayudar?

-Vaya, vaya… creo que no sabes ponerte ni siquiera un disfraz… yo te ayudaré… (Se voltea y se sonroja)

-Hazlo rápido, es que me da frío…

-¿Te caliento?

-¿Calentarme?

-Sí…

-No lo hagas… tengo a Tomoya-kun… y…

-Shist…

-Pero…

-Sólo cállate y deja que te haga el amor…

-Pero… Yuma-kun… tú y yo nunca…

-Nunca qué…

-Nunca hemos tenido sexo…

-Y eso qué… ¿tú nunca te enteraste que te amo?

-Déjame, por favor… si quieres me pongo el disfraz y tenemos sexo cuando yo tenga puesto el disfraz ¿sí?

-Así me gusta… vamos póntelo de una vez…

-Espérame… (Se pone el disfraz) ¿Cómo me queda?

-Excitante… Tomoya tenía razón… el disfraz es muy excitante…

-No lo digas (se sonroja)

-Silencio… ahora prepárate para excitarte…

-No lo hagas, Yuma-kun…

-Hace un rato me dijiste que tendrías sexo conmigo, además, ya está duro…

-Vaya, vaya… parece que tendrá que ponerse blando, porque yo ya me voy…

-Haru…

-Qué…

-Me dijiste que tendríamos sexo hace un rato… y tendremos sexo sí o sí ¿está claro?

-¡Atrápame si puedes!

-¡HARU!

-¡Adiós… gracias por el disfraz!

-No tan rápido Haru…

-¡Adiós!

-¡Nada de adiós!

-¡LO SIENTO! ¡ADIÓS!

-…

-_Al fin me liberé de él_… _ahora iré a un baño público a sacarme este disfraz y mostrárselo a Tomoya-kun para que tengamos sexo_… _aauu ya quiero estar sobre su cuerpo y que se excite…_

Pasó una hora y Haru regresó a su casa… Tomoya estaba dormido en el sofá… Haru sube a la habitación, y se pone el disfraz de gatito…

-Nya-Nya… soy un gatito y quiero sexo… _no eso no sirve_… Nya-Nya… soy el gatito Haru y quiere sexo con su amo… _menos aún_… _ya sé_… _sólo me sentaré en su pelvis y se excitará_… _y yo diré_… Nya-Nya… soy el gatito Haru y quiere sexo con su amo… _Haru Aida, buena suerte_…

Haru antes de bajar se mira al espejo y se dice para sí "Nyaa-Nyaa"… ahora sí, Tomoya tendría lo que estaba esperando… tener sexo con su tierno gatito… Haru se posó sobre su pelvis:

-Nya-Nya…-Haru.

-(Entre dormido) déjame dormir… tengo sueño…Tomoya.

-_Esto no está funcionando_… Nya-Nya… soy un gatito…

-(Entre dormido) Aauu… así me gusta… vamos… excítame más, Haru…

-Qué carajo… ¿se excita conmigo o no?

-(Despertando) ¿Qué pasa?... era tan real el…

-Nya-Nya… despierta, Tomoya-kun.

-Haru… pero qué… ¿qué haces en "esa" parte?

-Nya-Nya… soy un gatito que quiere sexo con su amo…

-(Se excita) Haru… por supuesto que tendré sexo contigo… eres muy lindo con tu disfraz de gatito…

-(Se sonroja) etto… muchas gracias, mi amo…

-Dime Tomoya-kun, gatito…

-(Lo besa) Te quiero, Tomoya-kun…

-Gatito… me amas demasiado ¿no?

-Sí… te amo mucho… ¿cómo se me ve el disfraz?

-Se te ve espléndido… oye… ¿tendremos sexo o no?

-Por supuesto mi amor… ¿te excito si estoy sobre "tu parte"?

-Me excitas demasiado… es más… ya está duro…

-Ayy… ya me doy cuenta…

-¿Qué hora es?

-No lo sé… no me importa… sólo quiero tener sexo contigo, mi amor… y también quiero que me acompañes a buscar dulces, ya que hay muchos hombres pervertidos que quizá me quieran violar…

-¿Te ocurrió algo un poco molesto, Gatito?

-Mi modista quiso tener sexo conmigo, pero yo escapé… Nya-Nya…

-Muy bien hecho, gatito… tú sabes que yo soy tu amo y eres de mi propiedad…

-Sí… (Lo besa) ahora… quiero jugar…

-Cierto… déjame sacarme los pantalones y la ropa…

-Sí… me daré vuelta… para no verte.

-Listo, Gatito…

-Nya-Nya…

-Comencemos (lo besa apasionadamente)

-Nya~Nya~

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí… continúa…

-(Lo desnuda)

-Nya~Nya~

-¿Sigo?

-Sí… te amo, amo…

-Eres lindo, Gatito…

-¿Soy lindo?

-Sí… ¿comienzo con "lo otro"?

-Sí Nya-Nya.

-Date vuelta, entonces…

-Nya.

-Uhh~

-Nya~Nya

-Ahhh~ Ahhh~

-Nyyyaaa~

-¿Me corro dentro?

-Nyyyaaa~

-Tomaré eso como un "sí, por favor".

-Nyyyaaa~ me excito mucho, amo.

-AHHHH~ aquí vamos…

-¡NYAAA!

-AHHH~ UHHH~ QUE EXCITANTE~

-NYAAA

-¿Te dolió, Gatito?

-Nya~ sí… un poco… uh~

-Perdóname…

-No te preocupes, amo…

-Ahora vístete y vamos a buscar dulces…

-Sí…

-Yo me disfrazaré de… etto… ¡de gato! ¡Seremos una pareja de gatitos!

-Nyaa~

-Nyaa~

-¡VAMOS!

-Nyaa~

-Nyaa~

-Entonces… trae tu calabaza.

-Ya la tengo…

-Ah, ok…

-Yuma vendrá por aquí… protégeme, amo…

-Por supuesto, Gatito.

Esa noche, fue la noche más entretenida que haya vivido Haru… todos los niños y jóvenes de Tokio se aventuraron a la calle en busca de caramelos y dulces. Tomoya y Haru llegaron a tal punto, que se encontraron con Yuma y Maika:

-¡Ahí viene el modista, amo!-Haru.

-¡ATRÁS, ACOSADOR!-Tomoya.

-¿De qué hablan, Yuma-san?-Maika.

-Cosas privadas-Yuma.

-No le creas Maika-san… es un acosador nivel Dios… ¡nadie se lo permitirá nuevamente!

-¡NYAA!

-Ahora estos tipejos se creen gatos… mejor me voy a buscar dulces por otra parte… adiós Yuma.

-Maika-san.

-Mejor vete, Maika-san… nosotros conversaremos esta situación…

-NYAA

-Tomoya… ¡DÉJATE DE HABLAR COMO GATO!

-¡NYAA!

-NYA-NYA

-NYAAAA

-Mejor me voy… todos son unos lunáticos inmaduros…

-NYA

-¡Protégeme, amo! ¡VAMOS GOLPÉALO!

-NYA.

-…

-NYAA

-¡VIENE POR MÍ! NYAAA

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA LLEVARTE A MI GATITO!

-…

-ADIÓS, GATO TOMOYA… TU GATITO AHORA ME PERTENECE, ¡Y ME LO COMERÉ A BESOS!

-¡AMO!

-¡GATITO!

-¡YA CÁLLENSE, GATOS PERVERTIDOS!

_**FIN DE CAPÍTULO**_

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "Una conversación importante"_


	8. UNA CONVERSACIÓN IMPORTANTE

**Capítulo 8: "Una conversación importante"**

-Oye Yuma-kun, ¿te gustó la canción que cantó Maika-san?-Haru.

-Sí… me gustó bastante… es tan romántica que…-Yuma.

-Dime…

-Que pienso dedicártela…

-¿A mí?... Yuma-kun… fue una gran broma ¿no?

-No es una broma, Haru-chan.

-P… pero…

-¿Acaso no recuerdas la apasionada noche que tuvimos hace una semana?

-No recuerdo mucho… (Recuerda lo que pasó) etto… Yuma-kun… en ese momento yo…

-Tú qué… dime…

-Me dejé llevar por la pasión…

-Es decir que te gustó, ¿no?

-Yuma-kun… tengo que ser honesto… Sí… esa noche jamás la olvidaré… fue como si hubiéramos hecho el amor…

-Pero si esa noche tuvimos sexo ¿no recuerdas?

-¿En serio?... tú me dijiste que sólo me desnudaste… aunque yo a ti también te desnudé…pero…

-Esa noche gritaste como nunca, Haru-chan.

-¡¿Me lo metiste?!

-Exacto, Haru-chan.

-En realidad en ese momento yo solamente quise tener a alguien que me cuidara… perdóname, Yuma-kun… yo solamente te utilicé por placer…

-Haru-chan…

-Dime, Yuma-kun.

-Tomoya te está esperando… vete ¿sí?

-Pero…

-Tranquilo, Haru-chan… estaré bien… (Lo abraza)

-Gracias…

-Adiós (lo besa en la cabeza)

-Adiós… (Le sonríe)

Día viernes por la tarde al salir de clases… Tomoya fue a buscar a Haru al Instituto para llevarlo a cenar… quedaron de acuerdo en esa hora…Haru se había olvidado de la cena acordada…

-¿A dónde quieres ir, mi amor?-Tomoya.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Haru.

-¿Qué no recuerdas en lo que habíamos quedado de acuerdo?

-Pues… etto… ¡ah! Teníamos una conversación sumamente importante, ¿no?

-Exacto… vamos a cenar al mar, ¿sí?

-¡Sí!

Esa tarde fue demasiado para Haru… se sentía estresado; los exámenes finales ya se venían encima y eso era lo que definía si Haru entrara a la Universidad o no… por el momento, Tomoya y Haru tomaron asiento y se pusieron a conversar:

-Haru… verás… yo…-Tomoya.

-Cálmate, mi amor-Haru.

-Está bien… tengo que trasladarme a otra universidad, porque en la que voy ahora está en reparación, y se finalizará en un año… además, los alumnos de mi carrera incluido yo, tenemos que salir del país por 9 meses y luego regresar a la Universidad donde nos trasladamos… y te quería decir que… te quedarás solo aquí durante un año, además no quiero que te pase nada mientras estemos allá… y… no es por nada malo… pero siento que serías una molestia en mi proceso de educación… conversaré con Yuma para que vivas con él durante este tiempo ¿sí?

-No te preocupes, mi amor… te comprendo…

-Gracias, Haru… te amo…

-Yo también… pero… (Llanto) te voy a extrañar demasiado…

-No te preocupes… no tendré ninguna relación amorosa con nadie…

-El punto no va en eso… (Se levanta de la mesa y sale del restaurante, llegando a la playa)

-¡Haru!

_-Estaré solo durante un año… no creo poder soportarlo…_

-¡HARU, MI AMOR!

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES AHORA?! ¡DÉJAME SOLO! Necesito meditar un poco…

-Haru… nunca olvides que yo te amaré siempre y no dejaré que nada te pase…

-Eso lo comprendo pero…

-Pero qué…

-¡YO QUIERO IR CONTIGO!

-Haru… no llores, mi amor…

-Tomoya-kun… Tomoya-kun…

-(Llanto) Haru… Haru… no llores, Haru… me harás llorar a mi…

-Mi amor… perdóname, ¿sí?

-No tienes por qué disculparte, Haru…

-Estamos los dos llorando… (Lo besa apasionadamente en los labios) no lloremos, mi amor…

-Tienes razón… pero… no quiero dejarte solo…

-Pero si yo voy quizá sea un obstáculo en tus estudios…

-Tienes razón… Haru…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Nunca te olvides que te amo y quiero lo mejor para ti…

-Eso lo tengo claro desde hace tiempo… Jajaja…

-No te rías…

-Jajaja…

-Haru… Jajaja

-Jajaja

-¡Jajaja!

-¡JAJAJA!

-Enserio, mi amor…

-Relájate un poco, ¿sí?

-Me calmaré…

-Es sencillo calmarse… ¿no es así?

-Si lo sé… (Lo abraza)

-Tomoya-kun…

-No digas nada… esta misma noche te haré el amor… me voy mañana en la mañana y quiero tener una noche apasionada contigo antes de irme…

-Eres un pervertido, mi amor… pero te amo… (Lo besa)

-Yo también… Haru… te extrañaré mucho…

-¿Y tú crees que yo no?

-Pero todavía nos quedan algunas horas para estar juntos… ¿no es así?

-Claro… jijiji.

-Oye… ahora mismo llamaré a Yuma para preguntarle si tu podrías vivir con él durante este tiempo…

-Hazlo… te estaré esperando aquí…

Tomoya se marcha y deja solo a Haru en la playa… comenzó a anochecer y Tomoya no regresaba… Haru revisa su celular para llamar a Tomoya… no había señal… un delincuente rapta a Haru y lo lleva a una cabaña de la playa, donde quedó solamente su celular.

-¡Déjenlo ahí!-Su.

-_No veo nada… me siento mal… _uh~uh-Haru.

-¡Tanto tiempo, primo!

-¡SU!

-Exacto… pero ahora mi V.C.A está más evolucionado y tengo mayor destreza en combatir…

-Su… ¿recuerdas esos días en que eras feliz junto a tus padres?

-No me hables de aquello… esos recuerdos me repugnan…

-No hay caso contigo, prima…

-Bueno… yo solamente te capturé para conversar algo contigo… mira… tú tienes el V.C.A-45… y ese tipo de V.C.A hace que su portador quede embarazado… es decir, si tiene sexo con hombres, quedará embarazado… en otras palabras serás hermafrodita… este tipo de V.C.A siempre es portado por hombres…

-Su… lo que estás diciendo no es verdad.

-¿Tú crees?

-Pues… eso es solamente broma… ¿no es verdad, Su?

-Vaya, vaya… parece que no has visto tu sangre, ¿no?

-¿Y cómo sabes que yo tengo V.C.A?

-Porque cuando estuvimos en el Templo, tu padre te golpeó haciendo que sangraras… y yo tomé una muestra de tu sangre para ver si tú tenías V.C.A…mira… esta es tu sangre… ¿ves esos puntos de color negro?

-S…Sí…

-Esos puntos negros son las partículas de V.C.A que están en tu sangre… mejor dicho en todo tu cuerpo… así que si llegas a quedar embarazado de cualquier hombre, tenlo por seguro que iré a asesinar a tu bebé, a tu pareja y a tus amigos, ¿ok?

-S…sí… oye… sácame de aquí…

-Eso es lo que voy a hacer, primo… (Lo lanza por la ventana del segundo piso).

Haru comienza a correr desesperadamente por la playa, hasta que llega donde Tomoya:

-¡TOMOYA-KUN!-Haru.

-¡HARU!-Tomoya.

-Tengo miedo, mi amor…

-Tranquilo… perdóname por demorarme tanto, ¿sí?

-No te preocupes… vámonos ¿sí?

-Está bien… regresemos a casa… pero… oye… estás demasiado nervioso…

-Déjame… solamente tengo frío… _cómo le explico_… _Haru, cálmate_.

_**FIN DE CAPÍTULO**_

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "Te deseo lo mejor, mi amor"_


End file.
